


at the edge

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Fingering, M/M, Squirting, afab language, idk how else to tag this, trans keith, uhhh, yes i'm trans mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: anonymous: ok how bout: keith is sitting in lance’s lap, and lance has a few fingers inside of him. he’s getting really close, grinding against lance’s hand, when suddenly they stop. keith whines and lance tells him to fuck himself on his fingers. :)





	at the edge

“Ff-fuck, Lance…” Keith gasps, his thighs trembling, face flushed and hot. Lance has three fingers buried inside of him, curled in deep and massaging his g-spot at a rapid pace. Rocking in Lance’s lap, Keith chases the sensations, wanting it deeper, faster, anything– 

He’s close, and Keith is sure Lance can feel it by the way his walls flutter and his slick coats his boyfriend’s fingers. He’s so wet that the filthy sound of Lance’s fingers thrusting inside of him fills the room, along with Keith’s soft whimpers and whines. Desperate, Keith continues to grind, mewling when he looks up to see Lance’s enticing expression, blue eyes clouded to navy with lust. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Lance groans, mouthing at his neck and sucking soft hickeys to mark him. “So tight, babe.” 

Whining in frustration, Keith rolls his hips, trying to bring Lance’s fingers back to his g-spot. His orgasm builds, coiling warmth in his abdomen, and his toes curl in pleasure. “M’gonna–” he pants, eyelashes flulttering, “Lance, d-don’t stop, I–” 

But Lance is devious, and against Keith’s demands, he stops suddenly, the rough pistoning of his fingers coming to an abrupt halt. Keith almost sobs as his climax is robbed from him, and he pouts angrily at Lance, biting his lip. “What the hell?” he asks, brow furrowed in frustration. “Lance, come on…” 

“You want to cum so bad, huh?” Lance chuckles, his teeth grazing over Keith’s pulse point, then nipping at his earlobe. He whispers in the shell of Keith’s ear, the raspy dominance of his voice causing Keith to shiver. “Then move, Keith. Fuck yourself on my fingers. Make yourself cum.” 

Though Keith is disgruntled, he can’t help but succumb, pure desire and want setting his blood aflame as he begins to move again. Lance keeps his fingers still as Keith rocks, grinding and rolling his hips in desperation. He whimpers, feeling his orgasm build again as he finds the right angle, Lance’s fingertips brushing over his g-spot every time. 

“Oh, god,” Keith moans, reaching up to clutch helplessly at Lance’s bare shoulders, digging his fingernails into the soft brown skin there. “F-fuck, shit–oh my god–”

A soft laugh of besument escapes Lance’s lips, and he reaches down with his free hand to rub Keith’s clit in tight circles, moaning at how soaked Keith is. “You can do it, honey,” he encourages, still letting Keith do all the work. “C’mon, Keith, cum for me.” 

A few minutes later his climax hits, and Keith cums violently, his body jerking and trembling as shockwaves of pleasure crash over him in sudden bursts of color. He gasps and whimpers, squirting on Lance’s fingers, unable to control the intensity of his orgasm. 

Lance praises him and presses hot kisses to his neck and jaw, finally landing on his lips. He helps Keith pull off and then carresses his body, relishing in the beauty of his bare skin. “You ready for my cock now?” he asks. “You did so good.” 

Keith laughs, incredulous. “Gimme a minute,” he says, still shaking a bit as he lays back. “That was intense.” 

“Take your time,” Lance replies, his voice gentle and sincere as he lays beside Keith and gathers him up in his arms. “Enjoy your afterglow. I can be patient.” 

Keith nods and closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Later, he’ll let Lance fuck him, coaxing another two or three climaxes out of him. But for now, he’s content to be in Lance’s arms, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
